A phase change memory (PCM) is a resistance-change type semiconductor storage device that stores information by changing a resistance value of a memory cell, and is known as a large capacity semiconductor storage device. In addition, among semiconductor storage devices, a semiconductor storage device that stores data of multiple bits by using a plurality of variable resistance films in one memory cell in order to further improve storage capacity is known.